1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a casing of an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Some devices are equipped with an alarm to their casings to prevent the casings from being opened by non-professional users. The casing is mounted with an alarm device, and a trigger switch to trigger the alarm device. When a cover is covered on the casing, the cover deforms a resilient tab of the trigger switch down. The alarm device is not triggered. When the casing needs to be opened, the cover is first slid horizontally, and then moved up. The resilient tab of the trigger switch is restored and triggers the alarm device to alarm the authorized user. However, if an object is inserted into the casing to push down the resilient tab before the cover is moved up, the alarm device will not alarm after the cover is moved away. Therefore, a casing with such a conventional structure is not safe.